Two miracles Always happen at Once
by makeulikeashleytisdale
Summary: they all get rescued off the island, but what secret did the island hold?


Two miracles always happen at Once

Chapter1: The first 2 miracles

Jackson was bringing back 2 big jugs of water from the well in his yellow shirt and black track pants (that he wore in Regrets), when he saw Melissa standing on the beach leaning against a tree in her blue top and cream shorties (that she wore in Regrets).

He put the jugs down and went and stood next to her. She noticed him standing there, but didn't look at him.

"You know I like you, not Taylor, right?" he said out of the blue. It frightened her a little, but she didn't jump.

She nodded back at his question. He said to her,

"Talk to me, Mel"

Melissa didn't answer.

"Mel, c'mon"

"I know you want to talk with me, Jackson" Mel said.

He sighed softly.

Then he kissed on the cheek, but didn't take his lips off her, it was like his lips where softly frozen on her cheek.

She twisted her head towards him, so they would kiss. His lips went along her cheek and on to her mouth.

_I thought he would've pulled away before my lips got to his_, she thought as their heads slightly moved while kissing.

Jackson opened his eyes a little, but then his eyes widened.

"Mm mm" he mumbled.

She leant away fast and said,

"What?"

"Rescue!" he screamed.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a duck bus.

"Rescue, rescue!!" she screamed to let the others know.

_400 meters away from camp…_

"Rescue, rescue!" called Mel.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Daley said.

"It sounds like…..Mel" Nathan said.

"What's she screaming" Lex said.

Lex, Daley, Nathan, Eric and Taylor listened as hard as they could.

"Man" Eric said as he looked at then all and started running towards camp.

"What's his problem?" Taylor asked.

"Rescue!" Melissa called from a distance.

"Rescue, she screaming rescue!" Lex said happily.

They all started running until they got to the beach. The duck bus had been out of business all the time that they where on the island, and it had just gotten back to business.

"Were saved, now I can put highlights in my hair!!!" Taylor screamed.

They all looked at her silently.

"What?" she asked.

They all took their attention off her, and to the duck bus that had gotten up to the sand by now.

They all ran over to the duck bus door that was just opening.

"What are y'all doing here on this island? Oh my, did I forget you guys from the last trip 3 months ago?!" said the Australian accented lady driving the duck bus.

"No, we've been stuck on this island for just under 3 months" Nathan said as they all got in and sat down.

"Good, I mean it's not good that you peoples where stuck here, it's just I would've gotten fired if I left you here"

The 7 of them sat in the 2 person seats, Daley and Nathan sat in one, Eric and Taylor sat in the one behind Nathan and Daley, and behind Taylor and Eric, there was Jackson and Melissa, and sat Lex on his own in the seat behind Jackson and Melissa.

"Uh, we have some friends in the jungle, do you think you think you could send help for them?" asked Jackson.

"Sure thing" answered the lady, whose name was Pat.

Pat got on the radio saying,

"Hello, this duck bus number 748, we need a helicopter. I repeat we need a helicopter for 1 adult and 3 children lost in the jungle"

"1 has split up from the group" Jackson told pat.

"1 child has split from the group" pat added as she talked in the radio speaker thingy.

"We will send a helicopter immediately" answered the person on the radio.

"There you go, there sending one right now"

"Thanks" said Jackson.

The duck boat started again and went into the water. They circled the island to take a look, but also to see if Captain Russell, jory twist and Ian milbauer had chosen to go along the beach.

"The adult was the pilot, his name was Russell something or other" Daley said to Pat.

"And the 2 kids where jory twist and Ian milbauer" Nathan added.

"And the separated kid was Abby fujimoto" Mel added.

Eric took his hat off and put it on his lap.

"You know, you_ where_ the only one I trusted on that island. And I still trust you now" Taylor whispered, while looking at Eric with the face that she had when she last said 'you're the only one I trust here'.

"Really?" Eric said still staring forward, but with a frown

"Really"

Eric turned his head slightly towards her, but just enough for their lips to be really close.

They both leaned in, but they only had to lean in a little because they where already pretty close.

Their lips where about a centimeter away, but still getting closer, closer. Until their lips finally met.

They both pushed the kiss in a little harder. Eric had his hands on each of Taylor cheeks, and Taylor had her arms rapped around Eric's neck.

They both leaned away and opened their eyes to see that they had kissed. Taylor pulled her arms back to herself and looked out the window, and Eric pulled his hands back to himself and started playing with his straw hat.

They looked at each other slowly, and when their eyes met, they both pulled in for another kiss.

They pulled away slowly and smiled at each other. Taylor then rested her head on Eric's shoulder, and Eric's head on her head.

Okay. I know, it was a stupid place to end. Anyways, like it, hate it? Pwz R'n'R!!

That's all!!


End file.
